Elemental Plane
The Elemental Plane is the plane where the gods imprisoned the elementals millions of years ago. The Pantheon shattered the Old Gods' citadels and chained the five dark gods far beneath the surface of the world. Without the Old Gods' power to keep their raging spirits bound to the physical world, the elementals were banished to an abyssal plane, where they would contend with one another for all eternity. This plane is called the Elemental Plane. The plane the gods created is spherical and comparatively small — about the size of a single world. A glowing yellow orb, casting forth light and heat, hovers near the top point of the globe, acting as the "sun" for the entire plane. Normal levels of gravity pull physical objects toward the bottom of the sphere, where the realm of fire lies. A thick layer of permanent, tunnel-ridden stone supports the earth and water on the surface. Above, a layer of air hangs over the ground, never reaching the fiery turbulence beneath.As befits the plane’s prison function, escaping through ordinary movement is impossible. A creature attempting to move out of the sphere simply curves inexorably around, moving toward the other side. Thus, if one were to sail across the ocean in a boat, he would eventually arrive on the exact opposite side of the plane's sole continent. Location The Elemental Plane exists in a seperate dimension. Those within the Elemental plane describe it as a prison since without the aid of an outside force residants are unable to escape from the plane. Inhabitants *The elementals have grown attached to their adopted home in the millennia that passed since. They can be called back to the mortal plane for short periods of time, but most are eager to return to their world when the spell that summoned them ends. Communicating with elementals is difficult, and they have provided little information about the nature of their realm. Scholars believe that Elemental Plane takes the form of a single world suspended in nothingness, and that each kind of elemental has claimed a portion of the world. Apparently, the surface or the realm is divided almost equally between deep ocean and a gigantic continent dotted with active volcanoes. If the lava flows, earthquakes, windstorms, and tsunami are as common as the scholars predict, then the Elemental Plane is a very dangerous place to visit. *The phoenix is a natural predator of the Elemental Plane. *Elemental Salamanders also originate from this Plane. *Various types of Mephits also hail from this Plane. *Various Revenants also live here. *Besides the basic elemental types, there are examples of Elemental Conglomerates as well. *A wide variety of natural beasts and creatures, from birds to mammals, reptiles, amphibians, and insects can be found scattered throughout the realms. *With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. Now the elementals have learned to open portals to start Elemental Invasions. At the beginning of an elemental invasion, portals will open to the elemental planes and invaders will begin to pass through. Thus, during an invasion you will find two to three times as many elementals in the area, usually slightly higher in level than the standard ones found there. Regions *The domain of Air *The domain of Earth *The domain of Fire *The domain of Water Category:Planes